


Squeeze

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Het Relationship, Choking, F/M, Married Couple, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mai waits for him to say when.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Mai rubs her thumb over the jut of his collarbone, fingers spreading to run up the sides of his neck. The first squeeze is light, quick. 

Smiling, she leans in, cool, dry lips brushing against his cheek. Zuko curls his fingers around her wrist, nodding as she pulls away. The grasp is loose, but ready to squeeze, to dig his nails into her wrist as warning. 

He drops his other hand to rest by his hip. 

"Are you ready to begin?" Mai strokes a thumb over his Adam's apple. She hovers, waiting. 

"I'm ready."

Mai drops her thumb, smiling as she squeezes.


End file.
